Roller skate sole plates are conventionally made flat, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. to Ware, No. 4,058,323, although ice skates occasionally have stepped platforms, as exemplified by Zuuring, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,837. In either event, there is a gap between the sole plate and a part of the shoe. Furthermore, in sole plates known heretofore that involve the use of wheel trucks mounted on a shaft and supported for tilting movement by a strut or tongue projecting into a socket made integral with the sole plate, the shaft has been threaded into a boss, and both the boss and the socket have been formed at an angle to the sole plate. This also is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,323, and in a somewhat different form, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,830.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a shoe skate with a sole plate so constructed as to permit a shoe sole to be joined uninterruptedly, with neither heel nor gap.
Another object is to provide a sole plate adapted to use with a wheel truck mounted on a shaft and supported for tilting movement by a tongue projecting into a socket made integral with the sole plate, that can be produced in a simple two-piece mold.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.